


The not so secret relationship

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: But Not Really That Secret, College Life, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Octavian is actually a good person, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 14th - Secret RelationshipWill and Nico think they are being clever in hiding their relationship. Not so much.
Relationships: Michael Kahale/Octavian, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	The not so secret relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I had a hard time with this one. Like I wrote half of it, then didn't like it and started all over again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

October 14th - Secret Relationship

Will chuckled into the kiss Nico was giving him. He loved when Nico was more openly affectionate when they were alone. Sure it would be nice to show the world how much he loved Nico di Angelo, but it was also nice to have these moments to savor for himself. Everyone that knew Nico knew he was a private person. While it was a known fact that Nico was gay, it wasn’t like he was advertising it to the world either. He didn’t like to be the center of attention mainly because he was in high school, but in a negative way. Back then, Will never imagined that Nico would ever like him. It wasn’t until their senior year when Will was afraid he was never going to get to tell Nico his feelings so he finally confess. Both of them had been blushing idiots during the secret confession. Both of them also realized that they should have said something to the other sooner because the pining was mutual.

Will had been so lucky to confess when he did so they could apply to the same college. Most assumed that since Nico had that emo goth kid vibe to him that he was also a delinquent and stupid. That was not the case. Nico was actually quite brilliant even though he tried to hide it. It just took him a bit longer because of his dyslexia, something he was still embarrassed about. Will didn’t care though. It just made Nico even more beautiful in his eyes because of how much Nico pushed himself to do well despite the difficulties he faced. If there was one thing Nico was known for, it was that he would never back down from a fight.

“I love you,” Will whispered into his boyfriend’s lips, hands wandering up his shirt eliciting a moan that he joyfully swallowed. Only he had the honor of seeing Nico like this, without his walls up, completely vulnerable. And Nico trusted him with that vulnerability.

“I love you too,” Nico whispered back, pushing Will way. “But we need to stop. Octavian will be back soon.”

Will whined, mourning the loss of Nico’s lips upon his own, the warmth of their bodies close together. They had been lucky enough to be able to dorm together their first semester of college. Unfortunately, they had to have one more person in their dorm, Octavian. Most of the time Octavian was out living up the college life as do most freshman, but when he was in the dorm he was usually drunk and very loud. Nico was especially not inclined to letting Octavian of all people find out about the secret relationship they had kept hidden for just over a year. 

“Will,” Nico hissed, attempting to squirm his way out from underneath him.

“Fiiiine,” Will relented as he moved to get off Nico’s bed and to his own. He couldn’t wait until next year where they didn’t have to stay in the dorms and could get an off campus apartment instead. As long as they got a two bedroom, no one would suspect anything, just two friends rooming together during college. Sure they would have two beds for show, but they both knew that they would only be sleeping in one. It was so annoying that Will couldn’t fall asleep to Nico in his arms for another year.

“What’s up losers?” Octavian slurred, being dragged into the dorm room by his best friend Michael Kahale. It was obvious to everyone except Octavian that Michael had a crush on him. Will glanced towards Nico and wondered if he had been as obvious about his crush.

“Come on, Tav.” Michael sighed as he attempted to get Octavian to his bed. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m not tired,” Octavian complained. “I can’t believe you pulled me out of the party early. I was going to get lucky tonight and you ruined it. You’re supposed to be my wingman, not a cock blocker.” Will felt bad when he noticed look of hurt that crossed Michael’s face at Octavian’s words.

“Tav, you can’t even stand up.” Michael scolded, finally getting Octavian to his bed. Will got out a bottle of water and some ibuprofen to hand to Michael, who took it gratefully. This wasn’t the first time Michael had brought Octavian back drunk and it wasn’t going to be the last. Honestly, Octavian was just lucky enough to have Michael as a friend otherwise he probably would have been caught and kicked out of college already. 

“Thanks,” Michael said before he turned his attention back to Octavian who was losing the battle against sleep. “Tav, drink this.” He lifted Octavian up to give him the pills and water before laying him back down. The moment Octavian’s head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

Will put his hand on Michael’s shoulder, “We’ll take over from here.”

“I’m sorry for putting this on you,” Michael apologized as he took Octavian’s shoes off. “I know he is a handful.”

Will smiled, “It’s fine. Part of the college life I guess. I’m just lucky that di Angelo over there already went through his rebellious phase of underage drinking.”

“Shove it, Solace.” Nico frowned, carelessly tossing a middle finger in the air in his direction. “Otherwise I’ll join Octavain and make you take care of us both.”

Will just chuckled at Nico’s display to keep their relationship hidden. Always acting so tough around others, but so adorable when they are alone. It reminded him of how much he enjoyed that he was one of the few that got to see the softer side to Nico.

“Thanks again,” Michael said before he left the dorm, Octavian snoring away.

Will looked at Octavian, “Do you think he knows how much Michael likes him?”

“Octavian is an idiot.” Nico commented, now tossing a random ball into the air then catching it and repeating the process.

“We were both idiots once too,” Will chuckled as he grabbed the ball earning him a scowl. “You were Octavian and I was Michael.”

“How dare you compare me to Octavian,” Nico said, scowl deepening. “I take offense to that.”

Will laughed softly, “Please, how many times did I have to come get you because you were drunk?”

“It wasn’t just you taking care of me,” Nico said with the roll of his eyes. “Jason, Frank and Annabeth did too.”

Will rolled his eyes back, “Yeah, because we are the only responsible ones in the group. It was a team effort need I remind you. Jason took care of Piper. Frank took care of Hazel. Annabeth took care of Percy. I was pretty much in charge of you and Leo, but both of you were way more of a handful so that is the only reason why the other three would help me with you two idiots.”

“Leo was more of the problem than I ever was.” 

“Very true,” Will chuckled. “You never did try to set things on fire or rig the grandfather clock to the stereo.” He poked Nico’s nose, “but you did like to try to wander off to the bad parts of town to start fights with random people. At least Hazel, Percy and Piper were happy drunks that just wanted to have fun.”

“That is such a lie.” Nico said as he swatted Will’s hand away. “Percy flooded the house more than once saying he wanted to be a dolphin. Piper disappeared once, broke into the neighbor’s house and stole one of their ugly figurines just to prove she could. And my sister...” He sighed and shook his head. Will knew how much Nico hated how much Hazel would flirt with Frank when she was drunk. 

“Don’t even get me started on Lou Ellen and Cecil trying to start a cult,” Nico frowned. “They are your best friends and you didn’t even try to keep an eye on them.”

Will laughed loudly, then put hand over his mouth when Octavian groaned and turned over in his bed. “You really think Lou Ellen was drunk? I’ll assure you, she was not. That girl can drink alcohol like a fish and you would never know she was drunk.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Will smirked as he climbed on top of Nico, “You know. Octavian is going to be out most of the night. We could resume what we were doing before we rudely got interrupted.”

Nico returned his smirk, “What? Did talking about the past make you want to make up for lost time of waiting to ask me out?”

“You know me so well,” Will smiled as he dropped down to capture the those lips he loved so much. It wasn’t long before the kiss turned heated, their clothed erections rubbing against each other.

“Wiiillll,” Nico moaned, “Stooop. Octavian is right there.”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Will asked smugly, hand diving down to place feather like touches everywhere but where Nico was most sensitive. “He is passed out. And I’ll make sure to devour your beautiful moans. Those are only meant for me to hear.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Nico pouted, a blush settling adorably on his cheeks.

Will smiled lovingly, “I really am lucky to have you love me.” They didn’t talk much after that.

***

Will jumped up at water being slashed on his face. “What? What’s happening?” He asked as he wiped the water off his face, Nico doing the same next to him. His eyes looked up to an annoyed looking Octavian, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, lip settled into a frown.

“Should get your asses up before someone comes looking for you and finds you naked in bed together.” Octavian warned. “I hope that no one heard you last night.”

Will felt his body heat up in embarrassment, one look at Nico was enough to know he was feeling the same way. It was the first time they ever did anything more than kissing since the got to college. He didn’t even remember falling asleep with Nico, just everything before then and Octavian had heard it all. 

“Weren’t you passed out drunk?” Will asked.

“So this isn’t a repeat offense I will have you know that I don’t get drunk.” Octavian stated, the small signs of a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Bullshit,” Nico groaned as he buried his face under the covers. “You come back drunk almost every night with Michael dragging your sorry ass here each time.”

Will smiled when he noticed Octavian’s face light up more. “You should just ask him out already, Octavian. He clearly likes you.”

Octavian scowled, “Don’t give me relationship advice, Solace, when you are clearly trying to hid yours and doing a terrible job at it.”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone, Octavian.” Nico growled, his blush gone as well as the covers over his head. “I will murder you in your drunken sleep if you do.”

Octavian laughed, “You really think your relationship is a big secret?” He rolled his eyes, “Everyone knows. They just allow you two to stay together because you don’t do this.” He gestured towards them, and their obvious nakedness. A hand found a way to his hip, “Although, I guess that has clearly changed.”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Will pleaded, hoping that Octavian wasn’t too mad at them about last night.

Octavian rolled his eyes again, “You really think I would wake you up and warn you if I was going to tell anyone? Like I said, everyone already knows you are together anyways.”

“Do they really?” Nico asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

“How many times do I have to say it before it gets into that thick skull of yours? Yes!”

“It’s okay, Nico.” Will smiled reassuringly. “If everyone knew this entire time, they have been respecting that we don’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

Nico turned to Will, “Do you think all our friends know?”

“They most definitely know,” Octavian groaned. “I shouldn’t have said anything when they were helping you move in. Now they won’t stop bugging me about the two of you. I can’t wait for this year to be over so I don’t have to deal with you two trying to act like you aren’t together.”

“Same could be said for you and Michael,” Will said smugly.

“Shut it, Solace.” Octavian snapped. “I am going to leave so you two can clean things up and get ready. Next time have the courtesy to text me.” With that he stormed out of their dorm and slammed the door shut.

Will couldn’t help but laugh at the entire situation. He should have known that they would never be able to hide the fact they were dating from anyone even if they didn’t do anything affectionate in public.

“How is this funny to you?” Nico asked, a sour expression on his face. “Everyone knows about us. Octavian heard us last night.” He buried his face into his hands. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Well at least if everyone knows we don’t need to hide it anymore,” Will suggested with a shrug. “We can just be ourselves.” He sighed, “As for the Octavian things, yeah that is kind of embarrassing, but now we know that he just acts drunk so he can be with Michael.”

Nico flopped back down on the bed with a loud groan. “He better not tell anyone about last night.”

Will placed a quick kiss to Nico’s lips. “He won’t. He kind of owes us anyways.”

“I can’t wait until next year.”

“Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Octavian is finally not the bad guy. I feel so bad for always casting him in that roll. So I felt like I would do him a solid and let him being a decent human being for once lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! XD


End file.
